Naruto: Bijūken
by Wolf N Crow
Summary: The Sage of six paths, fearful of humanity using the Tailed Beasts as weapons, seals them into 9 weapons creating them such that the Tailed Beasts would only allow whom they desired wield them. Naruto on the search for a new owner of Matatabi's blade encounters Hinata who seems to fit the bill, but why does she have a Sharingan? and a Byakugan?


Hello now first of all this is an AU universe though that being said there aren't massive changes the main ones involving the tailed beasts. I got this idea when I heard that if a Hyuga and Uchiha would mate their child would be born with one of both eyes, so I thought 'hey what if I made Hinata's mother a Uchiha?' anyway eventually that turned into this so I hope you guys like it.

"Speaking" usual speaking

'Speaking' thoughts

 **"Speaking"** Tailed Beast Speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1: Wielders of the Blade of the Sage

Hagoromo Otsutsuki clasped his hands together and slowly nine forms of chakra formed around him until finally they solidified into beasts each one towered over the aging sage, though it was clear they were all still youths. The tailed beasts were confused unsure why they were being set free looked down at their 'father' as he slowly looked up a weak smile on his face. "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and finally Kurama" he listed off looking at each of his 'children,' "I'm dying." At this statement each of the beast's eyes widened and it was clear they wanted to say something though only one managed to say anything.

"What's going to happen to us?" asked Son Goku, always the more serious of the beasts he seemed the least effected by the news.

"I initially thought of setting you all free, however I quickly realised that if I did such a thing you would surely at some point be selfishly used as weapons," The sage extending both of his hands outward fire encasing his hands, blue coloured in his right red in his left. "If that must be the case I will have it my way and have you decide whom you allow to possess your powers." The tailed beasts were confused at his statement but soon 9 orbs formed in front of each of the masses of Chakra, "Banbutsu Sozo!" before they could react the orbs moulded themselves into a weapon. "I will now seal you into these sacred objects," Hagoromo stated getting an expected reaction from the tailed beasts.

"How does that make it any better than the other humans would do?" asked Shukaku looking at his gourd which was a little out of place since the others got more traditional weapons while he got a storage container.

"You would have complete control of who can wield you, and I can guarantee that your accommodations would be very comfortable," he paused, "it's possible they could use terrible seals to keep you sealed within a human host." Feeling himself fade knowing he was about ready to pass on the sage slowly clasped his hands together once again, "I know it seems I am simply turning you into a weapon of a different kind I assure you that this is for the best."

Slowly each beast were transported into their respective object and when they were all finally gone the sage did his best to hide back the tears for he knew that he had seen his creations for the final time. Steeling himself Hagoromo turned and saw two people approach, "Asura, Indra" the man greeted his two children.

"Father," they both replied bowing slightly.

"Rise," passing them he looked at both of them, "I assume you heard that just now?" he asked getting a couple of nods. "I want you two to be sure that they are properly taken care of and find appropriate wielders, my son's I am not long for this world soon I'll be joining your mother please take care of this world will you?" he asked passing his sons, "who knows perhaps we'll see each other again this world is a strange one after all."

((Generations later Konoha, Hyuga private hospital))

Tsuki Hyuga was screaming as she felt her child move out of her, "That's good Lady Tsuki," the branch family Hyuga doctor encouraged guiding her through the birthing process, "soon you'll be holding your Daughter in your hands, I need one more push," she said and that's what she got and when the screaming stopped the sounds of crying filled the room. The small girl was passed to Tsuki who started to cry joyfully at the sight of her, "Hinata," she cooed the baby, seemingly knowing it was her mother, stopped crying and started to gently sleep on top of her mother's chest.

Hiashi smiled looking at his Daughter and thanked the doctors and stepped to his wife's side "she's beautiful just like you," he said placing a hand onto the newborn Hinata's head. The girl stirred and slowly opened her eyes and Hiashi froze at what he saw "her eyes," he said trying to contemplate what was going on. Hinata's left eye was normal, at least for a Hyuga, the standard Byakugan though the colour was a solid white and would likely darken with some time as did all Byakugan eyes. What struck Hiashi was Hinata's right eye it wasn't a Byakugan it had the appearance of a traditional eye though the Iris was pitch black. "Wait it couldn't be," Looking at his wife he started to shake his head, "The Sharingan."

Tsuki was born an Uchiha she however wasn't quite fit for the battle hungry clan and as such never really was suited to be a Kunoichi. She never made it past Genin rank, that along with her never activating the Sharingan she was casted away from the clan. Eventually finding comfort in Hiashi Hyuga the girl married into the Hyuga clan being the first Uchiha to do so. She never wanted her genes to pass to her child it would be troublesome for both her herself and the Hyuga. Tsuki turned Hinata's head toward herself and looked at her daughter's eyes, "She has both," she whispered before gently smiling, "I didn't want this for her," she sighed gently kissing her forehead, "Hiashi please don't make a mess of this she may be different but she is still out child."

Hiashi sighed, "I will need to think on this for some time take care of Hinata." Hiashi tuned and left leaving Tsuki and Hinata by themselves, as if sensing the tension Hinata started to cry once more.

Rocking her Tsuki cooed to the small child, "ooh no Hinata it's ok Daddy is just scared," she assured, though it was clear she was trying to convince herself alongside Hinata, "Daddy would never abandon you over something so simple he can be a grouch sometimes but I know he has good in him."

((Meanwhile with Hiashi and the Hyuga elders))

"I knew you marrying outside of the clan was wrong," one of the elders shouted slamming his fist onto the table onto the desk in front of him. "Look what happened mixing with unwanted blood has caused an unwanted child that has mismatching eyes, a freak," he would have continued if not for Hiashi.

"Silence, she may be different but she's still my daughter I won't have any insults thrown at her," he said unsure what he himself thought of this current situation.

"Hiashi, we cannot have a heiress that has a Sharingan," the most senior elder spoke up calmly, "the Uchiha would demand for some kind of reparation, for example one of our clansmen to make their own hybrid, I believe it's best if we keep her hidden."

Hiashi growled, "Don't call her a hybrid she's not some experiment," hearing the suggestion his eyes widened "you're suggesting that I have my daughter be a maid?" he asked seeing where he was going, "have her around the compound cooking and cleaning?"

"Yes, it is the best course of action, and believe me if we were in my time of my father the child would be killed," he revealed, "be thankful that we live in such calm times."

Shaking his fists Hiashi knew everything the elders was saying made sense, from a wellbeing of the clan standpoint, "Tsuki's going to hate me," he sighed turning and walking away, "were done here."

Walking back toward his wife Hiashi bumped into his brother, "Hizashi," the Hyuga head greeted looking down seeing his nephew sleeping in his brother's arms, "how is Neji?"

Bowing slightly, as best he could as he held his son, "greetings brother, the doctors say that he's growing well and should become a fine Shinobi for the leaf."

"May I see him?" he asked moving toward his brother and looking to Neji's face, "his eyes?" he asked gently reaching to open the young boy's eyes, "They look strong."

Hizashi was confused at the gesture, "yes we think Neji might be something special," he said "enough about us however I should have started with this," he said bowing once again, "congratulations on the birth of Hinata, you and Lady Tsuki must be thrilled to have such a beautiful child."

Hearing this Hiashi realised that his brother had seen her, "you've seen her?" he asked receiving a nod in return.

"yes, my niece seems to have something special about her, just as Neji does I hope they get along," as if he sensed his brother's worry Hizashi placed a hand onto his shoulder, "brother she's perfect, her eyes aren't a judge of what she'll be, please treat her right."

Nodding Hizashi left him allowing him to re-join Tsuki "Hiashi you've been gone for some time," she said smiling, "Hianta's been sleeping for a while now," she revealed gently rocking her.

Sitting on the small chair beside the bed Hiashi felt his eyes well up, "Tsuki, I'm sorry," he sniffed, "Hinata she's been delegated to being a maid, the elders believe that she should be hidden from the village their afraid the Uchiha will demand some kind of reparation if they know we have a Sharingan."

Tsuki's eyes widened and her first instinct was to shout and scream she then looked at her husband who seemed genuinely heartbroken at his own news. "You tried," she said tears falling from her own eyes, "perhaps this isn't what I wanted but so long as Hinata's safe that's all I care about," she assured raising Hinata and passing her to Hiashi, "now play with your Daughter," she said smiling as Hiashi held the girl.

"Hinata," he said getting a smile from the girl, "I'm sorry for all of this, I hate that one eye is what dictates your life," he softly cooed rocking the girl, "I'll do my best please be patient with me, at times I'll seem strict but I do love you."

((16 years later))

A now 16 year old Hinata Hyuga slowly moved down the streets of the hidden leaf a bag of groceries in her arms, "I'll be able to make Zenzai," she smiled almost skipping back, "I wonder how Hanabi and Neji's training has been going?" she mused to herself as she made her way toward her home the Hyuga compound.

The young Hyuga wore a simple lavender and cream coat and navy blue pants her long midnight blue hair reached the small of her back and two strands framed her face. Everything about the girl seemed normal however over her right eye Hinata wore an eyepatch. As such many assumed the girl was blind in that eye however Hinata was never allowed to reveal this eye in public, so she was instructed to confirm these blind rumours if asked about her eyepatch. Under the patch was Hinata's 'shame' as some members of the Hyuga clan called it however Hinata's mother insisted that nothing was wrong with her. The young girl did feel dejected that she wasn't allowed to pursue a career in becoming a Kunoichi it was almost a tradition for the Hyuga's as such Hinata felt as if she was letting her clan down, particularly since she was a main house member. That being said Hinata did know some basic self-defence Tsuki insisted that Hinata at least know how to defend herself and Hianta's skill was around Genin level which Tsuki was satisfied with.

Realising that she was going to be late Hinata started to pick up the pace, "I hope Father doesn't get angry," Hinata huffed as she saw the Compound in the distance. Before she could smile at the sight of her home Hinata felt herself rather roughly pulled into an alley, her grocery bag flying from her arms.

"Hello there miss," a rough voice growled into her ear as he pinned her to the wall, "what's a fine thing like you doing out this late?" he asked his spare hand rubbing her stomach and moving up toward her breasts.

Remembering her lessons Hianta's mother's voice rung through her head 'if you have the opportunity kick him in the crotch,' the voice rung and Hinata did just that raising her knee in an attempt to ram it into her attacker's crotch.

Unfortunately for Hinata her attacker happened to be a Shinobi, "fuck," he hissed managing to pull back just in time to only get a grazing shot from Hinata, "didn't expect that from you."

Kneeing Hinata in the stomach, though he held back enough so Hinata would only fall to her knees, "that's what you get bitch," he hissed slowly moving on top of her and pulling down the zipper of her coat. "Let's see what you're hiding under here," he cooed mockingly licking his lips when Hinata's breasts were visible under her mesh shirt, "impressive," he said reaching down to grope her, "I'll have fun with these."

"You know," a sudden voice called from above them, "I really hate guys like you, thinking you can get away with anything just because you're a Shinobi," he said jumping from the roof and falling behind the two of them.

"Who are you Kid?" the attacker asked standing off Hinata, "don't move I'm not done with you," he growled giving her a warning look. Hinata so scared didn't move for fear of this man's retaliation, "now you best run off Kid this is grown up business."

The 'Kid,' was clearly in his late teens and stood around 6 feet tall, he was wearing some sort of long clothing as the wind fluttered it around as Hinata got a better look at him it was also clear that he was holding two swords. "I do think this is my business after all I can never allow some sick old man to rape a young defenceless woman," The figure slowly walked forward, "leave, and I'll forget all about this," he warned.

Scoffing at the threat the man charged, "I'm a Chunin!, I'm not letting some kid intimidate me!" he shouted stabbing a kunai forward. Expecting to hear the sound of metal piercing flesh he was quite shocked to see that his opponent was no longer in front of him, "where'd you go coward?"

"You're painfully slow you know that?" he asked tapping the man on the shoulder, "you honestly don't know how outclassed you are" slowly lowering the shorter of the two blades to the floor he waited for the inevitable retaliation.

As if he could read the man's mind he furiously swiped his arm back he hoped to hit the boy but quickly found that his arm was captured and a sheathed blade was presented to his neck, "what? Going to cut me with a sheathed blade?" he asked mockingly.

"You want me to draw it?" he asked pulling the hilt and the second the metal of the blade peeked out of the sheath it was as if a wave of foul chakra hit all thee of them, Hinata started to shake at the feeling, "you're a brave one."

"W…what are you?" the man asked sweating in fear, "what is that blade?" he asked looking at the visible blade.

"You do not need to know either of those things," stepping back he sheathed his blade, "run along," he said kicking him in the back staggering him forward. Not needing any more motivation the man ran off scared for his life, "honestly some people."

Hinata was amazed; she slowly stood once again placing her coat on. Seeing the shorter blade on the ground she slowly approached and bend down to pick it up, "umm thank you for that," she said bowing, "here you're blade."

Turning around he smiled, "oh no worries it was…." He paused however when he fully turned to see Hinata holding the sword, "wait you can hold that?" he asked eyes wide.

Looking at the sword she nodded, "oh! I'm sorry should I have not picked it up?" she asked ready to place the blade back down.

Shaking his head quickly the boy approached the girl, "no not at all please stand still, allow me to introduce myself I am Naruto Uzumaki and that blade is special not everyone can wield it."

Looking at the blade in her hands Hinata only now noticed that it did feel odd ever since she had been holding it a odd warmth had been filling her body. Seeing, the now named, Naruto approach she didn't know what to do should she return the blade and run? After all he was a stranger even if he did just save her.

"If you wouldn't mind could you please draw that sword?" he asked taking her hand and placing it on the hilt.

Confused she looked at the sword again it seemed simple enough, now that she got a good look she noticed it was a Wakizashi, it had a dark blue sheath the Tsuba was a perfect circle and the hilt around half the length of the blade. Slowly pulling the blade out of its sheath Hinata immediately felt a rush of power and when the tip of the blade was freed Hinata started to change. Firstly her hair it's usual midnight blue colour changed to a royal blue, with streaks of black varying in shape from straight likes to spirals, the very end of her hair flickered as it was on fire. Her eye patch flew off her and she felt her eyes change her Byakugan activated and turned a green colour. Her right eye immediately turned red and formed a fully mature Sharingan then the red turned a bright yellow colour. The final changes were sharper nails and two fiery blue tails, matching her hair, sprouted just above her bottom. Hinata looked herself over and didn't know what to say yet she didn't need to as a voice rang in her head, **"finally someone worthy of me."**

"Who are you?" Hinata asked looking around feeling Naruto place a hand onto her forehead he smiled. Guiding her to place the blade back into its sheath, once she did she returned to her normal appearance though her Sharingan remained active, "what is this? Who are you?" she asked shaking.

"You are a wielder of a Blade of the Sage," he revealed, "though I'll explain later, we have company," he said turning around to see three people. One was an older woman, though she still had some youthful beauty left, she seemed hysteric the other two were a young girl of around 13 and a boy the same age as Hinata.

"Hinata!" screeched the woman running to envelop her into a hug, "are you ok?" she asked holding her shoulders and just then realising her eyes, "Hinata you're eye."

Hinata bit her lip, "Mother, I'm fine" she assured wrapping her arms around her, hearing her mention her eye he placed a hand over it.

"How could it have matured?" Tsuki asked, "and who are you?" Tsuki asked turning to Naruto who smiled, "did you attack my daughter!?" she asked stepping up to the boy, as did the other two Hyuga.

Hinata wanted to stop them but Naruto was prepared, "let's all calm down, Miss Hyuga I saved you're daughter," Tsuki looked to Hinata who nodded, "now there are more pressing matters, if you could lead me to you home? It would be easy to explain this to everyone all at once and in more comfortable setting."

* * *

OK so this is my new idea that has been floating in my head for a while I hope people enjoy it, this went through a lot of changes until I settled on Hinata having one Sharingan and one Byakugan, initially she had simply had the Byakugan but a unique set. Now I should point out that Hanabi, who'll have a minor impact in this story does have the traditional two Byakugan I'll explain in the next chapter cookies to anyone who can guess, though it's not that hard to guess I suppose. Also regarding who else has the weapons they are in the hands of their usual Jinchuriki Gaara has Shukaku's weapon Yagura has Isobu's the only change is with Matatabi's clearly. I'll explain how Naruto ended up with Matatabi's weapon and how Yugito lost it in a later chapter so you'll need to be patient.

If anyone's curious Tsuki means Moon I thought it was fitting with everything that happened in 'The Last'

Also before I sign off I would like to ask if anyone has a better name than 'wielders of the blade's of the sage' I'd be grateful seeing as that was the only name I could think of that would work since Jinchuriki entails that they are sealed within people.

This has been KingLezna please

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


End file.
